


Arbutus

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute Ending, F/F, Florists, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mutual Pining, Romance, Though it's rather vague, but it's cute, like cheesy rom com romance its dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Blake's tired of being alone, it's time to reconnect and open up. Yang's tired of the routine she's made for herself, it's time to let go and find something new. They run into each other at just the right time.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my WIPs that is totally outlined and close to being finished - so enjoy a classic fanfic scenario!  
> And after the Stress caused by V7, some cuteness is probably needed :)  
> Enjoy!

The bell that rang when Blake walked through the door was a cute chime, and that welcoming feeling surrounded her as she entered. The hole in the wall flower shop could only be described as endearing, the pastel walls and mindfully placed premade bouquets, soft music coming from a tiny old radio behind the counter, and the smell of flowers that was all natural. It eased some of the tension in her stomach. 

Coco had recommended the place to Blake, an easy first step to solving her current problem without too much risk, and the upperclassman took her recommendations very seriously. Though, it might have had something to do with the fact that Coco’s girlfriend worked here sometimes in the mornings. Either way, Blake should have nothing to be worried about. She blew out a breath, ears flattening to calm herself before perking up at the voice from the back of the shop. 

“Hey,” a girl emerged from the back room, holding a large box of roses easily in her arms. “Welcome in.”

“Hi,” Blake greeted with a wave, taking her time to make her way to the counter. The other girl was beautiful, Blake noticed immediately. Her heart agreed with a few quick beats. Thick, golden hair down to her waist, big lilac eyes, and muscles showing through her thin top. 

“What can I help you with?” The girl snapped Blake out of her trance. She set the box down behind the counter, grabbing an apron off a hook on the wall to throw it over her head. She gathered her mass of hair to tie it back, Blake found herself staring. Her name tag spelled Yang in sprawling cursive. “Anything specific?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Blake answered quickly, forcing her eyes to meet Yang’s, and felt her cheeks heat. The last thing she needed was to look like she was staring at her chest. “I’m looking for something special.” 

“What’s the occasion?” 

Blake felt her heart skip again, though this time out of tension. The same tension she’s felt for years surfaced so easily when she had to talk about it out loud. “It’s my parents 25th anniversary.” She kept her voice even. “I haven’t seen them in a long time, and I was hoping to do something special. If that’s something I can get here.” 

“That’s sweet,” Yang smiled. Blake found herself mirroring her, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “And totally doable, people come in all the time for anniversaries.” She pulled out a book from under the counter, flipping through laminated pages of photos of flowers, each with a description and common uses. “Irises are the most common, I can show you some.” 

“That’d be great,” Blake lifted her shoulders, grabbing her left arm while Yang spun the book around. “I don’t really know a lot about this stuff.” 

“That’s alright,” Yang huffed a laugh, smiling up at her again. “Really, for most of this stuff, it’s the thought that counts.” 

“Yeah,” she looked down again, avoiding her eyes. After so many years, all her mistakes, she would be surprised if her parents didn’t immediately dismiss anything they received from her. Blake still thought she didn’t deserve anything else, but Sun kept pushing her to try. “I’ll need more than just good intentions for this, I think.” 

“Alright,” still cheery, Yang flopped through the showbook. “Let’s walk through this then. Whatever you think looks nice, just stop me.”

Yang showed no hesitation, no unwillingness to help. She showed her photos of irises, several colors and arrangements, before settling on a purple, the color of the Belladonna house. 

Blake felt the twist in her stomach ease, the first time in what felt like years. Sun was right. She must really be a mess if this is what it took to make her feel supported. It was in his nature not to give up on her, she would never be thankful enough for it. His nagging always worked out, enough to get her in the Patch’s Rose at least. Yang’s smile certainly didn’t hurt, either. 

“Our go-to with deep purples are stargazers.” Yang pointed to the lily photo, showing white and pink flowers. “They’ll balance it out, but keep them away from any cats you have. They smell great but they’re pretty poisonous.”

“Maybe not great for my parents, then.” Blake huffed, barely a laugh. Her ears twitched. 

“Oh,” Yang’s voice fell, biting her lip. “Right, you’re right. We can still find something, heh.” She smiled, but it was forced. Blake felt a grin tug at her lips. “I’m really sorry about that.” 

“No, no, it’s alright.” Blake assured, reaching a hand out to be reassuring, but pulled back before she could touch her. “It’s nothing really, let’s find something else.” 

She pointed back at the book, Yang was quick to find another option. A light pink lily, like the stargazer, but slightly different. Amaryllis belladonna. 

“Perfect.” Blake said immediately. “I think they’d love it.” 

“Really?” Yang raised a brow, but shrugged. It showed off the muscles in her shoulders. Blake tried to ignore them, nodding tightly, and Yang gestured back to the book. 

They found a few filler flowers Blake liked, though she still doubted her own ability to make a proper arrangement. Yang assured her that personal preference was really all that mattered, and grabbed an order form. 

“Thanks,” Blake told her as Yang started filling out the details for the bouquet. “You’re really good at this.”

“Heh, well,” Yang shrugged a shoulder. “It’s my dad who’s the expert, I just have years of listening in on him and my mom plan stuff like this. It’s no trouble, really.” 

“Well, it means a lot to me.” Blake assured. Yang grinned again, Blake returned it. 

Yang finished the top portion of the form, just needing Blake to fill out the contact information to look over everything when the arrangement was ready. They had a few bouquets in the shop, but special orders were brought in from their garden on Patch. Blake added the fact that she was apparently shopping local as a bonus to this whole situation. 

“Belladonna,” Yang laughed when she read Blake’s signature. “Clever. You’re funny.” She gave Blake a lopsided grin, she felt her ears flatten and her cheeks warm. 

“Well,” Blake shrugged. 

Yang just laughed again, loud from her belly, and snapped her fingers. “I like it. I think you’re parents will like it too,” she winked, Blake’s heart skipped again without permission. “Come back Monday to see how it will look, then we can work everything else out.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks a lot for your help, Yang.” 

“It’s nothing,” Yang waved a hand, all confidence. Blake smiled, and the other’s look softened. “It was nice meeting you, Blake.” 

The corners of her eyes crinkled, Blake felt heat on the back of her neck when she said her name. “Thank you,” she made herself dampen her smile, it was embarrassing enough that Blake was unable to take her eyes of Yang’s. “It was really nice meeting you too.” 

Yang huffed out a small laugh, and brushed her hair over her shoulder. “Then, I’ll see you Monday?” 

Blake’s ears perked up. “Monday.” 

She could only hope her blush and smile didn’t show too much as she helped herself out of the shop. 

* * *

Yang placed her hands on her hips, staring down the row of Amaryllis as if a glare would force them to clone themselves. She already had a nice handful, but this Blake Belladonna has made an impression on her - in more ways than one. It was almost frustrating that they had to meet this way, in a business manner, and not somehow where Yang could just blurt how beautiful she thinks her hair looks and how she would really really like to go out for drinks sometime. 

For now, giving Blake a fantastic bouquet to help the situation with her parents was all Yang could do. 

“Hey, sunflower,” Tai greeted from behind her as she stared. They were done for the day, he’d sent Oscar and the other boys home, now he lugged the wheelbarrow through the garden, back to the house. He set it down, wiping his forehead and squinting in the setting sun. “What brings you out here?”

“Order.” Yang shrugged simply. She usually didn't ever do any picking, or planting, or tending. Tai was lucky to have her and Ruby work the storefront back in Vale when not in school. Most Fridays, Yang was home much later. The ferry from Vale to Patch ran all night on the weekends, so she tried to stay late at the University to get what she needed to done. It had just become part of their routine.

Lately, it felt like everything had just become part of her routine. She stayed at Beacon University five days a week with Ruby, filled her time with classes, training for kickboxing, homework, checking in on her uncle, making sure Ruby was adjusting to college life - and working the storefront. She tried to have fun when she had the chance. Clubbing had always been fun for her in high school, but it had fallen off her radar. Lately her weekend had consisted either of housework or keeping Ruby busy. 

Today, was the exception. As soon as Yang closed the shop she was on a boat back home to the island. She had an excuse to stay in their sleepy Patch home. 

“Yeah? A regular order has you home so early?” Her father slapped his hands together, not hiding his curious look. “One that requires your undivided attention, and threatening my Belladonnas?” 

“Yes.” Yang narrowed her eyes, keeping her glare on the flowers below. Tai hummed beside her, rocking on his heels, the question unsaid but obvious. “It’s nothing.” Yang insisted. 

“Okay.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

Yang held out her resolve for another moment or two, thinking about the curls of hair around Blake’s face, and how her subtle smile matched her bright golden eyes, how she spoke thoughtfully and deliberately. Taiyang raised a brow and Yang gave him a heavy sigh. “This girl came in today, and I just think she really needs this to come out nice. Something about not doing too well with her parents.” 

“That’s nice of you.” Tai nodded, squeezing her shoulder and shaking her lovingly. “Real nice.” Yang rolled her eyes, but matched his grin. “A girl, huh?”

“Dad,” she sighed, her father only laughing at his own teasing. “She’s a stranger.”

“She doesn’t have to be.” 

“But she is.”

“That’s because you don’t know her yet.” Tai shook his head. “Look, I know you still get worried about Ruby, want to make sure she’s okay before yourself, and maybe I’m part of that problem too-“

Yang shook her head. He’ll never forgive himself, every few years he reminds her. “It’s not about that,” 

“And,” Tai didn’t let her finish, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “I really appreciate you helping out, but you should get out when you can. Relax a little.” 

Yang scoffed. “I relax all the time! I’m the king of having fun!” She hadn't been to Junior's in quite a while, though that was only because she decked Cardin in the face a while back. Taiyang wasn’t aware of that, but it still counted. 

“Okay, kid, okay.” He held up a hand, surrendering, but kept his grin. “My job is to worry about you.” 

“Yeah,” Yang sighed, a grin splitting her face as she elbowed him in the side. “What else is an old man for?”

Tai pushed her away, shaking his head. "Don't be rude." He glanced to the sun that has started descending to the treeline. "And don't stay out here all night glaring at flowers. You'll lose your head." He reached to ruffle her hair one last time, before grabbing the wheelbarrow and heading back to the house. 

Yang waved him off, turning back to the row of Amaryllis. Maybe she was thinking about this too much. Blake was a customer, whether Yang wanted it that way or not. Whether she found the best, most beautiful flowers that matched the gold in Blake's eyes, she'd still just be a customer.

She found another suitable flower, and started back to the house. The sun was still up, but the moon was just visible in the darkening sky. Yang sighed, twirling the flowers between her fingers. She should not be thinking so hard about those golden eyes, the small, sweet smile she tried to hide, or the small curls in her hair. 

Yang should not be thinking so hard about Blake Belladonna, but that didn't stop her from doing it anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake may be taking more steps to become an open person - whether she wants to or not. Yang has that effect on people ;) Yang also might not realize what she wants, but Blake might just show her :D
> 
> Comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The classic flower shop AU is back!! With more words than expected too!  
> This took longer than I anticipated because I was rereading and realized I would randomly switch between past and present tense because....I just play myself like that :/  
> But we're here! So please, enjoy!

“So you totally left her your number?” 

Blake’s ears flattened at Neptune’s flippancy, she turned from her place on the floor to slap the leg hanging from the couch. “Because it was on the form!”

“So you did leave her your number!”

“Sun!” Blake twisted again to glare at him on the other side of their couch. He only grinned, keeping his eyes on the videogame displayed on the TV. 

Neptune scoffed playfully. “It’s not like flowers are really a topic that requires an emergency call to the client.” The boys’ laughter rang through their tiny apartment, Blake felt her cheeks blush.

Sun squeezed her shoulder, tail taking over his hand’s place on his controller. “We’re just happy for you. You sound like you like her!”

“Yeah, you’re like, going outside.” 

Sun kicked Neptune in his hip, and shrugged to Blake. “I mean..” 

She sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. “I know.” Blake didn’t always admit it, but Sun - and Neptune as an extension - had been there for her more than she deserved. More patient with her too. There had been weeks where she was worried to have the blinds open, as if piercing blue eyes would somehow hone in on her in the light and find her again, even all the way in Vale. It’s taken more to get her back out to find a new favorite bookstore, coffeeshop, to take a class that wasn’t online, stop flinching every time one of them closed the fridge. Blake had finally joined Beacon’s Faunus Coalition, she was thankful Sun remained a _subtle_ supporter for that decision. 

Apparently she’d been starting to feel too well again for her own good.Yang was taking over Blake’s thoughts. Making her look forward to the days coming - even if it forced her to think about her parents by proxy. 

“Well you have to at least see her again.” Neptune shrugged from his place, not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“I have to confirm the arrangement on Monday.” Blake leaned her head on her hand, glancing at Neptune. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“But you said she was nice.” Sun said. “What’s wrong with nice?”

“Nothing,” Blake resisted rolling her eyes. “But she was at work, of course she’s going to be nice.” 

“Not like you described.” The boys shared a look. 

Blake rested her head on her knees. It’s not that no one’s ever been kind to her, but Yang just had a different feel to her. Casual, but very genuine. Her hair shined like gold, and her eyes were soft and inviting. Her build that was like a boxer’s just made Blake even more curious - Yang was the first person in a while she wanted to know more and more about. 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not about me. It’s for my parents.” Blake left out that small feeling that she was being selfish by focusing on Yang. When she tried to do something - anything - for someone else, she turns it back into being about herself. 

“Hey Blake?” Sun’s tone made her look back at him, his earnestness showed through his eyes. “If you think this girl would make you happy, I don’t think your parents would mind you talking to her.”

Blake sighed, but nodded. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Sun was right. She was doing something good, first and foremost. Blake would take care of the arrangement for her parents, and if something good happened between her and Yang afterwards, there was nothing wrong with that. 

If, and that was only if, Yang seemed to take even a fraction of interest in Blake as Blake had in her. 

* * *

That question stayed in her mind through the rest of the weekend. Sun, as always, provided a good distraction, but he was ready with a tease about her crush whenever the topic came up. Though at the same time, he was practically begging her to follow through. 

Which she _was_. Blake wasn’t going to force a flower shop to make an arrangement and then just not show up when their appointment time came. It would be rude. The last thing Blake needed was for the beautiful flower shop girl to think she was just another brat, shipping her parents flowers instead of actually spending time with them. 

No, even if she was nervous about having feelings for Yang, Blake would not, could not, bail now. 

That didn’t mean she knew exactly what to do with those feelings. So she just gathered her books for class, another for leisure, applied just a little more eyeshadow than usual, slipped on her nice heeled boots, and headed out to Patch’s Rose. 

That cute chime of the door’s bell signaled her arrival again, the atmosphere just like it was on Friday. The counter wasn’t abandoned this time, but instead of Yang lounging behind it, there was a shorter girl. Dark hair with red tips, paler skin, and definitely smaller than Yang.

Blake had to keep her ears from drooping. 

The girl looked up from her comic when she heard the bell ring. “Hi!” 

“Hi,” Blake grabbed her arm, and tried to keep from looking towards the back of the shop. She couldn't possibly just leave. “I have an order? I was told to come back to look at it today.”

“Okay,” she nodded, and smiled big. Blake read her name tag before she turned away. The same sprawling script that Yang’s had, only this time it read Ruby in the fancy handwriting. “What’s your name for the order?” Blake answered with a flick of her ears. Ruby’s eyes went wide, and her hand paused over a binder. She quickly fixed her face with a smile. “Yeah we have it. Hold on just a second.” 

Blake tried to keep her polite smile, and her ears from twitching too much. “Okay.” 

Ruby just smiled and nodded, and rounded the corner to the back of the shop. Blake is left to stand awkwardly by the counter. She rubbed her arms, and tried to keep from digging her heel into the tile floor. Yang said they’d see each other on Monday, but was it stupid to think she was being lieral? It’s not like Yang’s the only one who works here. Blake tried to keep her embarrassment at bay. Maybe she’s been taking Neptune and Sun too seriously lately. 

She heard footsteps coming from the back again, Blake tried to perk up as if she wasn’t disappointed. But it’s not Ruby that emerged from the doorway, and Blake has to keep herself from smiling too hard at the sight of Yang. 

“Hey!” Yang greets, just as sunnily as Blake remembered the first time - but she’s different. There’s a new inflection in her voice. Not a customer service greeting, but one she would use with a friend. Blake felt herself blush.

“Hi,” she gave a small wave, and had to remind herself why she was here. “Thanks for doing the bouquet for me.”

“Oh,” Yang leaned back, and waved a hand. “It’s what we do. My sister’s getting it right now. You’ll love it, I promise.” 

She winked, and Blake couldn’t hold back her chuckle. She raised a fist to hide it. “I’m sure it will be perfect.” 

She brushed her hair back, and Yang leaned against the counter, still smiling. She didn’t have to wait out here with her, Blake realized. Ruby must have told her she was here. The thought made her feel like honey inside. 

It had been so long since she felt like that, buzzing and gooey and like she could melt into her shoes. 

“Are you a student?” 

Blake’s ears perked up at the question. “Huh?” Yang nodded to her books, stuffed in her bag. “Oh, yeah.”

“Cool, where do you go?” Yang smiled brightly up at her. 

Blake felt a pit at her stomach for not being able to carry the conversation. She was still basking in the return of honey-like feeling. “Beacon. I transfered this semester, actually.” 

“No way,” Yang laughed, and Blake felt her heart soar. She hoped the blush on her face wasn’t too obvious, as what Yang meant started to sink in. “My sister and I go there!”

“Really?” Her heart would not stop rising, Blake felt like it was almost going to burst. “I haven’t seen you around.” With a presence like Yang’s, Blake figured she’d be hard to miss.

“Yeah,” Yang rubbed the back of her neck, almost like she was embarrassed. A lopsided smile on her face made Blake huff a laugh too. “I’m a mechie, and the third year is pretty rough. I don’t go out as much as I used to, and with my sister around now..” she trailed off.

Blake tried to smile brightly. She didn’t want Yang to think she had to make up excuses. “It’s alright. I’m not really on campus too much either.” Or in the dining halls. Or at parties. “I live off campus with an old friend of mine.”

“What are you studying?” 

“Oh, English. And Journalistic Studies.” Blake answered quickly, feeling a little slow that she didn’t offer that up when Yang said her major. A STEM one at that. Blake opened her mouth to expand that she had a plan for after school, that her English degree wouldn’t go to waste, but Ruby rounded the corner again. A large arrangement was between her hands, hiding her face. 

“Got it!” She said as she set down the flowers. Blake forced herself to look and thanked her. Ruby looked between her and Yang, smiled, and backed out towards the door again. “I’m just gonna finish your leftover!” She winked at Yang. 

Blake widened her eyes, but Yang just rolled her’s. “I hope you aren’t skipping lunch for this.” 

“Nah, I’ll get back to it.” Yang shrugged, Blake couldn’t help but notice her easy confidence. “Do you like it?”

Blake almost forgot about the arrangement entirely. It stood tall on the counter, wrapped in purple foil and a nice plastic vase. The flowers were vibrant and in full bloom, their mix of purples, pinks, and whites were beautiful. Blake could picture it easily in her childhood home. On the table in the living room, bringing color to the stained wood and dull colored furniture around it. Or in her mother’s bathroom, blending in with the cool whites and sweet scents. Or even in her father’s office, filling the still air with fresh smells and maybe reminding him that his daughter wasn’t completely lost. 

Blake felt the first hint of a sting in the back of her eyes. “It’s perfect.” 

She saw Yang relax behind the counter, like she was on edge waiting for Blake’s reaction. “Great. I’m sure they’ll love it.” 

“Yeah,” Blake cleared her throat, forced her hopes out of her mind. The flowers wouldn’t do anything if her parents didn’t actually get them. “So, where do you need their address? And how much do I owe you for shipping and all this?” 

“Ah,” Yang actually paused, her words caught in her throat. Her hand went back to her neck, and her eyes fell to the floor. “Oh, I didn’t realize you needed them shipped. We don’t really…”

Just like that, Blake’s heart fell back into her chest. The honey in her veins solidified, and reality struck her again. She couldn’t think things through. “Um,” she tried to search for words, but none came. She should have brought this up earlier. Patch’s Rose were such a small shop, and all the flowers local - Blake couldn’t believe she thought they would ship these for her. All the way to Menagerie, even. She didn’t even know if flowers could handle a trip like that. She didn’t know anything about this.

“Well, look-” Yang placed her hands on the counter, snapping Blake's attention back to her. “Here, I- We can figure something out.” She kept nodding, and forced a smile Blake could tell was fake. She opened her mouth when Yang held up her hands quickly. “No, nope. Don’t even worry about it. I’ll put in a special request with the boss. Who is my dad, so he’ll listen to me.” 

She winked, but for the first time Blake’s chuckle didn’t come naturally. “Are you sure? I really don’t want you to go to all this trouble. They’re so beautiful already, and I know this could not have been easy-”  
“Blake,” the way Yang said her name felt like a hammer to the chest. She was breathless, she couldn’t help but listen. “I can tell this is important to you. I will get this done. Trust me.” 

Blake pulled in a deep breath. Something about this girl made her worry melt away, but she couldn’t exactly pin it down. Her lopsided smile, sparkling eyes, the smoothness in her voice, the strong curve of her shoulders. Blake wanted to soak in the feeling, topped with knowing Yang cared about this going right for her. 

It had been a long time, especially with whom was basically a stranger, since Blake felt like this. 

She let go of her breath, and spoke slowly. “If you are sure this won’t be a problem.” 

Yang grinned, and the room felt brighter. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

Blake relaxed, and had to believe her. “Thank you.” 

This meant more to her than Yang could know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, pining. Blake's got it bad.  
> We will see the continuation of Yang also having it bad next time, don't you worry.  
> Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
